1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a selectively operable hold-open device for use with a conventional door closer. More specifically, the invention relates to a hold-open device for a swinging door, the device adapted to be made effective by power means such as a solenoid and rendered ineffective permitting the door to close either by deactivation of the same power means or by being overcome by forcible manual closing of the door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art there are a number of door holders adapted to be used with the single operating arm of a conventional door closer mounted on a swinging door for the purpose of holding the door open. One holder of this sort is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,412, which issued Sept. 1, 1981 on an application by William E. Stevens assigned to the parent of my assignee. This invention offers an improvement on that device. Typically, such devices are used in hospitals, for instance, whereby the door may be held open by the device until its power means are deactivated to release the door to permit it to close. Such an arrangement has been used in situations wherein the event of fire, for instance, the door to a patient's room is automatically closed.